Models with Starbucks
by BlackParadeMarcher
Summary: Mijn eerste My Chemical Romance verhaal. Ik weet dat het niets te maken heeft met HP, maar er is op deze site nergens een plaats waar je je 'muziek' verhalen kan plaatsen, dus post ik het hier. Enjoy & reageer! Het is trouwens in delen.


**Models with Starbucks.**

"Nikki! Ik wil je even spreken!" klinkt er uit het kantoor van Jackson, de directeur van Jackson Models. Nikki is een van zijn modellen, een meisje van 26. Ze heeft zwart haar met roze plukken en bruine ogen.

"Wat is er?" vraagt Nikki zodra ze het kantoor binnenloopt. Jackson kijkt haar nors aan. Zijn bijnaam is niet voor niets Grumpy.

"We hebben weer een nieuwe. Jij gaat haar de eerste weken begeleiden."

"Waar is ze?" vraagt Nikki nieuwsgierig.

"Buiten."

Nikki loopt naar de binnenplaats, waar een meisje met zwart haar zit te roken. Ze heeft een schuine pony die blond geverfd is en als ze opkijkt ziet Nikki dat haar ogen donkerblauw zijn.

"Nikki Way," stelt ze zich voor. Het meisje gooit haar sigaret weg en schud Nikki's hand.

"Jack Pirelli."

"Je bent nieuw hier hoorde ik," begint Nikki. Naast elkaar lopen de meisjes terug naar het gebouw, waar Nikki nu al bijna 2 jaar werkt.

"Ja, gister aangekomen," zegt Jack niet al te enthousiast.

"Waar kom je vandaan?"

"Milaan."

"Wauw. Dan zal het hier wel zwaar tegenvallen. Jersey staat niet erg bekend om zijn historische gebouwen of om het mooie weer," zegt Nikki.

"Waar ik woonde was het ook niet altijd uitermate goed weer. En dat met die historische gebouwen valt ook wel mee. Dan moet je toch echt verder Italië in," antwoord Jack. Ze haalt haar schouders op. "Jersey bevalt me wel."

"Heb je al een huis?" vraagt Nikki nieuwsgierig. Jack begint vrijwel direct nog chagrijniger te kijken.

"Ik woon bij mijn vader," zegt ze uiteindelijk. Ondertussen zijn ze aangekomen bij de studio en Nikki duwt de deur open. De studio is een grote ruimte met achterin een groot wit scherm waar allemaal lichten en andere schermen omheen staan. Nikki neemt Jack mee naar de visagist en daarna wordt hun verteld wat de opdracht is.

Na een paar uur staan de meisjes weer buiten. Ze zijn vrij voor vandaag.

"Heb je zin om wat te gaan drinken ergens in de buurt?" vraagt Nikki aan Jack. Die knikt even.

"Hebben ze hier ergens Starbucks?" vraagt ze nieuwsgierig. Haar humeur is iets beter geworden en Nikki denkt dat ze wel een aardige vriendin zou kunnen worden.

"Ja, in de buurt van mijn huis zit er eentje. Ik kom daar bijna dagelijks."

"Hier nog een. Al hoop ik wel dat het hier iets goedkoper is dan dat geïmporteerde spul in Italië."

Ze lopen de straat waar Nikki woont in. Links staan een stuk of 5 grote villa's, met allemaal een dure auto voor de deur en met een op en top verzorgde tuin. Rechts staan luxe rijtjeshuizen, vaak ook met een grote auto.

"Zo, weinig geld heb je in ieder geval niet," zegt Jack en er klinkt ontzag in haar stem.

"Tja, ik woon samen met mijn broers en die zijn inderdaad niet arm. Ik lift een beetje mee zeg maar." Nikki lacht.

Bij de Starbucks winkel bestellen ze allebei een koffie en langzaam lopen ze naar Nikki's huis. Het is een van de laatste rijtjeshuizen en ziet er ook het meest uit als een studentenwoning.

"Ga je mee naar binnen?" vraagt Nikki. "Ik denk dat Mikey al wel thuis is. Mijn tweelingbroer."

"Nee, ik ga maar naar huis denk ik."

"Oke, ik zie je morgen wel weer. Om 9 uur binnen," zegt Nikki en ze drinkt haar beker koffie leeg.

Langzaam loopt Jack terug naar het huis van haar vader. Het huis staat in de achterbuurt van Jersey en lijkt nog wel het meest op een kraakpand. Jack duwt de deur open en gooit haar tas op de bruine leren bank. Ze steekt een sigaret op en gaat in de koelkast op zoek naar iets te eten.

"Jack?" klinkt de stem van haar vader.

"Wanneer heb je voor het laatst boodschappen gedaan?" vraagt Jack hem. Haalt vader haalt zijn schouders op.

"Ik ga naar het café," mompelt hij en hij loopt de kamer uit.

"Is er nog geld?" roept Jack hem na. Ze krijgt geen antwoord en zucht even diep als ze de deur dicht hoort slaan.

Het huis van haar vader is er donker en er zitten maar weinig ramen in de huiskamer. Het geeft een verwaarloosde indruk, wat vooral komt door de armoedige bruine bank die in de kamer staat.

Mopperend gaat Jack op zoek naar geld, waarvan ze weet dat ze het toch niet gaat vinden. Haar vader is een alcoholist en maakt al zijn geld op aan drank.

"Lúl," mompelt Jack en ze graait naar haar tas, waar ze wat geld uithaalt.

Ze drukt haar sigaret uit en loopt naar de supermarkt. Ze draagt haar lange zwarte jas, haar grijze Allstars en een grote zonnebril.

Met een paar pakken koffie, brood en nog wat anders te eten loopt ze weer terug naar haar huis.

De volgende ochtend staat Nikki met tegenzin op. Haar broers zijn al vroeg vertrokken en ze heeft het huis voor de rest van de week voor zich alleen. Ze haalt een beker Starbucks en een donut om de hoek en loopt naar haar werk. Ze draagt haar favoriete Clandestine shirt en haar zwart witte Vans.

"Jack!" roept ze als ze het meisje op een bankje voor het modellenbureau ziet zitten. Jack kijkt op en zwaait.

"Hee, Nikki."

Die middag lopen Nikki en Jack weer langs de Starbucks winkel voor een beker koffie.

"Hoe is jouw vader eigenlijk?" vraagt Nikki ineens als ze in de richting van haar huis lopen. Jack kijkt haar even aan.

"Een alcoholverslaafde zak," zegt Jack.

"Zoiets dat ik eigenlijk al. Ik ben deze week alleen thuis weet je en mijn ouders vinden dat nooit zo leuk. En omdat ik niet bij hun wil logeren wou ik jou vragen of jij misschien bij mij wilde slapen."

"Oke. Lijkt me leuk," antwoord Jack lachend. "Ik zal mijn spullen wel halen."

"Zal ik meegaan?" vraagt Nikki.

"Nee. Ik moet nog wat dingen regelen. Je ziet me wel aankomen."

Jack loopt terug naar haar vaders huis, pakt wat spullen in en schrijft een briefje voor haar vader, die hij waarschijnlijk toch niet leest.

"Nou, hier slaap ik,"zegt Nikki vrolijk. Ze laat Jack het huis zien, die erg onder indruk schijnt te zijn.

Ze lopen verder langs de kamers ze aan het einde van de gang zijn. Nikki doet de deur open en laat Jack de kamer zien.

"Hier slaap jij. We gebruiken deze kamer eigenlijk nooit, dus je ma hier doen wat je wilt," zegt Nikki.

"Alles?" lacht Jack. Ze gooit haar tas op het bed en kijkt de kamer rond, met haar handen in haar zij.

"Zolang je niks sloopt. Het is niet zo bijzonder, maar je moet het er maar mee doen."

"Alles is beter dan bij mijn vader blijven. Wanneer komen je broers weer terug?"

"Zaterdag, denk ik. Maar meestal loopt het wel uit,"antwoordt Nikki. "Wat zullen we gaan doen?"

"Een film kijken? Ik zag wel een paar leuke staan in je kast,"zegt Jack.

"Is goed. Wat voor een?"

Een half uur later zitten ze naast elkaar op de bank, met beiden een gebloemd kussen het onder hun ogen. Ze kijken the Grudge.

"Gosh, wat is dat mens lelijk zeg," mompelt Jack en ze propt wat popcorn in haar mond. Nikki zit gespannen naar het beeld te staren en reageert niet.

Twee uur later is de film afgelopen en is de popcorn op. De telefoon gaat en Nikki neemt op.

"Hall, met Nikki." Zegt ze. " Ja mam, alles is goed hier."

Ze praat een tijdje met haar moeder voor ze de hoorn op de haak legt. Ze zakt onderuit op de bank.

"Ik ga even bij mijn ouders langs," zegt ze uiteindelijk. "Als je wilt mag je mee."

"Oké. Ik wil nou even niet alleen blijven, na die film," grinnikt Jack. Nikki lacht en loopt naar de gang om haar jas te halen. Jack volgt haar voorbeeld.

"Wonen je ouders hier ver vandaan?" vraagt ze als Nikki de voordeur achter zit dicht trekt. Nikki schudt haar hoofd.

"Nee, hier om de hoek. Mijn moeder wilde graag in de buurt wonen, kennelijk."

"Ik denk dat je best en lieve moeder hebt," zegt Jack en ze stopt haar handen diep in haar zakken. Het begint al donker te worden en er steekt een koude wind op.

"Ja, dat wel. Maar kom o0p zeg, ik ben 26 jaar! Mijn broers zijn zelfs nog ouders,. Inmiddels zouden we dan toch wel als volwassenen kunnen worden behandeld!"

Ze komen aan bij een groot huis met een kleine tuin en gordijntjes voor de ramen. Nikki steekt de sleutel in het slot en maakt de deur open.

Jack loopt naar binnen en ziet een lange gang, met witte muren. Aan de muur hangen foto's van drie kinderen, waarvan Jack vermoed dat het Nikki en haar broers moeten voorstellen.

"Nikki! Fijn dat je weer is langskomt. Heb je een vriendin meegenomen?" Een vriendelijk kijkende de vrouw van in de 50 komt de gang binnenlopen en kust Nikki op beide wangen.

"Mam, dit is Jack, een collega van me," zegt Nikki tegen har moeder. Die schudt Jack's hand.

"Jack is niet echt een meisjesnaam."

"Ik heet ook eigenlijk Jacqueline, maar iedereen noemt me Jack," zegt Jack en ze glimlacht.

"Blijven jullie eten?" Jack's moeder kijkt de meisje een voor een aan. Nikki haalt haar schouders op en kijkt naar Jack. Die doet hetzelfde. Na het eten lopen ze weer naar huis.

"Ik heb morgen vrij genomen, ik wou wat gaan winkelen in het centrum," zegt Jack als ze weer terug zijn in Nikki's huis.

"Dan kan je het beste naar Bentley's gaan. Die heeft altijd wel leuke en betaalbare kleding. Hoe vond je mijn moeder trouwens?" vraagt Nikki nieuwsgierig.

"Wel een aardig mens. Ze doet me denken aan mijn eigen moeder, die praat ook altijd zoveel. Dat is een van de redenen waarom ik eigenlijk nooit mijn vriendjes mee naar huis nam."

Nikki lacht. "Ja, dat ken ik. Het is altijd net alsof ze meedoen met een of andere quiz, zoveel vraagt mijn moeder."

"Ach, beter zo'n moeder dan helemaal geen moeder. Ze wil tenslotte alleen maar het beste voor je," vindt Jack. Nikki knikt instemmend.

"Ik ga maar is naar bed. De badkamer is de derde deur rechts als je de trap op komt. Welterusten."

Nikki loopt de trap op en verdwijnt in haar kamer. Jack besluit ook naar bed te gaan en niet veel later is het helemaal stil in huis.

De volgende dag vertrekt Nikki al vroeg naar haar werk en gaat Jack op onderzoek uit in het grote huis. Omdat ze nergens koffie kan vinden haalt ze naar een beker Starbucks en daarna gaat ze op zoek naar iets wat als ontbijt zou kunnen dienen. Na een bak cornflakes gaat ze naar de stad, waar ze een paar nieuwe Vans koopt.

"Jack!" gilt Nikki naar boven. Het is vrijdagavond en morgen komen de andere bewoners van het huis weer thuis. "Ga je mee naar het café?"

Jack komt de trap af draven en stemt in met het idee. Ze trekken hun jas aan en nemen de bus naar de binnenstad, waar de meeste cafés te vinden zijn.

"Ik ga me niet helemaal klem zuipen hoor. Ik moet er nog wel een beetje mooi uitzien voor je broers," grinnikt Jack als de bus stopt voor een overvol café, waar Nikki blijkbaar vaker komt. De uitsmijter begroet haar vrolijk.

"Hahaha, daar zou ik me maar niet al te veel zorgen over maken. Waarschijnlijk merkt Mikey niet eens dat je er bent en Gerard komt alleen maar thuis voor de Starbucks om de hoek. Alsof je die nergens anders kan halen," Lacht Nikki. 

"Ik geloof gewoon niet dat ze zó erg zijn. Alleen mijn broers zijn zo verschrikkelijk."

"Oké, misschien valt het allemaal wel mee. Ze zijn in ieder geval erg lief voor me," vindt Nikki en ze besteld voor zichzelf en Jack iets te drinken.

Jack steekt een sigaret op en kijkt om zich heen. Het café is overvol met jonge mensen die genieten van een vrije avond. Haar vader zal nu ook wel ergens in een café zitten.

"Hè Jackie, iets minder somber mag ook wel hoor. Geniet van het leven!" grinnikt Nikki en ze neemt een slok van haar drankje.

"Kom je hier vaak?" vraagt Jack. Nikki knikt.

"Sowieso elke vrijdag, voor de gezelligheid. Soms vaker, maar als ik zin heb om dronken te worden ga ik altijd naar een goedkopere zaak. Ik wil mijn geld niet verspillen aan drank."

Om een uur of 12 gaan de meisje weer naar huis, zonder echt iets bijzonders te hebben gedaan. Ze kijken nog een film op televisie en gaan daarna naar bed. De volgende ochtend worden ze pas laat weer wakker.

"Hoelang denk je bij je vader te blijven wonen?" vraagt Nikki als ze aan het ontbijt zitten. Jack gaapt uitgebreid voor ze antwoord geeft.

"Ik zou het niet weten. Waarschijnlijk de rest van mijn leven, aangezien ik als model nooit genoeg geld verdien om een eigen huis te kopen. Ik heb niets anders gedaan dan de middelbare school als te maken, dus niemand wil me hebben."

Nikki wil antwoord geven als de bel gaat. Ze staat op en loopt naar de gang, om de deur open te doen. Voor de deur staat Frank, een van de vrienden van haar broers en een van de bandleden van hun band.

"Hey Nikki. Is Gerard er al?" vraagt Frank en hij veegt zijn haar uit zijn gezicht. Hij heeft zwart haar met bruine ogen, en een tatoeage van een schorpioen in zijn nek.

"Nee, er is nog niemand. Ik wist niet dat jullie alweer terug waren?" antwoord Nikki.

"Al een paar uur. Ze waren al weg, ik dacht dat ze wel naar huis zouden zijn gegaan."

"Misschien zijn ze langs mijn ouders. Kom binnen, als je wilt," zegt Nikki en ze doet de deur iets verder open zodat Frank naar binnen kan.

"Dit is Jack, ze logeert hier een tijdje," zegt ze als ze achter Frank de kamer inloopt. Jack geeft Frank een hand en glimlacht.

"Jack, dit is Frank, een vriend van mijn broers."


End file.
